It is frequently necessary to sample gaseous chemicals present in dirty and dusty environments. Dust present in an environment can be extremely fine, often smaller than 50 microns. Dust and dirt smaller than 50 microns can be suspended in the air for a long time. The dust can inhibit or prevent the accurate sampling and identification of chemicals present in the environment. Numerous technologies have been developed in order to try to combat the problems associated with chemical sampling in dusty environments. Most technologies available to combat dust involve the removal of the dust from the air. Examples of such technologies include HEPA filters, impactors, and cyclone systems. Each of these technologies suffers from shortcomings. For example, HEPA filters tend to clog and require frequent and costly replacement. The clogging of the HEPA filter can be unpredictable, inconvenient, and cost prohibitive to a chemical sampling operation. Impactors and cyclone systems do not clog, however their dust removal efficiency is lower then HEPA filters and small particles of dust are frequently left in the air. These small particles can cause long-term damage to testing equipment systems and distortions of, or inaccuracies in, the sampling data.